1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dust-free and anti-vibration industrial computer, and more particularly to an industrial computer having a case sealed from the outside, a heat diffusion fin assembly mounted on an outer surface of the case, and a circulation pipe for allowing a heat generating component and heat diffusion fins to be communicated with each other, or a heat pipe for transferring heat between the heat generating component and the heat diffusion fins, so that the heat generating component can be cooled in a state in which dust is prevented from being produced within the case.
2. Background Art
A conventional industrial computer includes a cooler for cooling heat generating components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a graphic card, a power supply, etc. The cooler for the conventional industrial computer includes a heat diffusion structure employing a cooling fan, or a heat diffusion structure employing a heat pipe.
The heat diffusion structure employing a cooling fan cools heat generating components mainly by a forced convection method, wherein necessary to form a number of air inlets and outlets communicating with the outside of the case, a large amount of dust is introduced into the case when the industrial computer is used in a dusty industrial field. Therefore, since dust is produced within the case due to the rotation of the cooling fan, several problems may occur; for example, the cooling fan may malfunction, or the electrical capability of the cooling fan may be deteriorated due to the accumulation of dust on the internal components of the cooling fan.
Meanwhile, the conventional heat diffusion structure employing a heat pipe is constructed in such a manner that one end of the heat pipe is connected to a heat generating component, and the other end is connected to at least one heat diffusion fin separately provided at the outside of the case. However, with such a heat diffusion fin connection construction, various standard sizes should be supported according to the types of industrial computers, such as a rack mount type, a box type, a desktop type, etc. Consequently, there is problem in that the application of such a heat diffusion structure is limited in construction.